


【佐鸣】道士，狐狸与蛇

by Sun2Sweet



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun2Sweet/pseuds/Sun2Sweet
Summary: 鸣人偷偷出门历练，听闻狐狸精吸干人精血的事件，便去那出事的地方一探究竟……
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 27





	【佐鸣】道士，狐狸与蛇

**Author's Note:**

> 架空AU，宇智波·假狐狸精·真蛇妖·佐助X漩涡·假道士·真狐狸精·鸣人【鸣：什么狐狸精，我是九尾狐妖！】  
> 年龄差：佐助比鸣人大4岁，22岁X18岁  
> 有大量私设【提前了解→天之咒印设定为咒印开启后佐助基本丧失理智，佐助只会遵照内心的执念办事，所以杀人狂魔和艹人狂魔（？？）只是面对对象不同，之后天之咒印虽然被清理了大半，但仍需要较长时间的调理，在这期间，如果情绪起伏过大，很容易引发“天之咒印+内伤吐血+武力值max+能动手就不BB”模式】  
> so，有非自愿……行为，人蛇play

“听说了吗？木叶山最近出了一个专吸男人精气的狐狸精。”  
“啧啧，听说了，不是说那些被找到的人无一例外全被吸得皮包骨，死得甚是凄惨啊。”  
“对对，听说那狐狸精长得极美。”  
“可不是，这些天赶去木叶的除妖师不也都全军覆没了？我看全是没把持住。”  
“美人在怀嘛，这就叫做，牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流～”  
“哈哈哈～”  
……  
鸣人听着两人的谈话，喝完杯中的茶，在桌子上留下足够的铜板，便起身离开了茶馆，目的地正是刚刚谈话中的木叶山。  
  
鸣人今年18岁，这是他第一次下山，之前一直随自来也在山上修行。他同门的师兄弟都是16岁前后就出师下山了，唯独他一直不被允许下山，问自来也为何他不能下山，每次都被搪塞说实力不行。鸣人可不服，从16岁开始，鸣人一直想偷偷溜下山，无一例外都被自来也逮到，直到鸣人18岁生日那日终于成功了。  
鸣人心里给自己打气，定要拿下那祸害民间的狐狸精，让师父师兄他们不再小瞧自己。  
  
鸣人轻功不错，一炷香的时间便到了木叶山。木叶山不是一座孤零零的山，而是占据很大面积的山群，而中间那座最高的山正是出事的山。那座山弥漫着浓白的雾，似有结界，雾只是笼住了整座山，没有超出一丝一毫，且诡异的雾让人看不清前路。听说南方有雾山常年雾气不散，但却不会如此浓郁。  
如此诡异，一定是有妖物作祟。鸣人拔出剑，紧握在手里，走了进去。走进去就发现，这雾着实浓得很，只能看到四周影影绰绰的树影，鸣人拿出一张提前画好的散雾符，催动自己的内力，只见金光一闪，随即犹如石沉大海，雾依旧在，没有任何的改变。鸣人皱皱眉头，意识到眼前的雾应该只是个幻觉。直觉告诉他，他应该赶紧离开，能将整个山化作幻阵的妖，实力绝对在他之上。但现在为时已晚，进入阵法意味着只有破开这幻阵才能离开。鸣人只是一个刚18岁的小鬼，理论还可以，实践还是头一次，此时的情况有些棘手，也只能硬着头皮走下去。  
“喂，有人吗？”鸣人希望布阵人赶紧出来，能和他正面交锋，所以鸣人继续挑衅道：“有本事出来和我打一架啊！”  
  
很快，一个影影绰绰的黑影快速向鸣人靠近，鸣人握紧手中的剑冲了过去，那黑影反应很快，闪身躲了过去，鸣人右手腕传来一阵刺痛，手中的剑被打飞。一切发生的很快，只见那妖怪伸手拽住鸣人，鸣人被拽的脚下趔趄，脸撞向一个坚硬的胸膛，鼻头一阵发酸。鸣人抬头，看清了袭击他的妖怪的模样，面庞有些苍白削瘦，薄唇紧紧抿着，黝黑的眼眸犹如一潭死水，但现在他的眼中迸发着令人心惊的锋利的光芒，他死死地盯住鸣人碧蓝的眼睛。  
鸣人心里一惊，竟然是个男狐狸精，听说的受害的都是男人啊，这…是个断袖？！难怪长得这么好看。  
鸣人天马行空地想着，同时不耽误的毫不犹豫拿出一个水属性符箓将佐助击到一边，佐助被打个措手不击，全身都被淋湿。下一秒，鸣人提剑攻了过来，佐助眼睛闪过一丝红色，侧身闪过鸣人的攻击。鸣人看佐助只是一味防守，并未攻击，甚至连剑都没拔出来，再看那狐狸精，他一瞬不瞬的盯着自己，嘴角似乎还扬起一丝弧度，他一定在嘲笑自己！（佐助：喵喵喵？？我那是心情愉悦，你这个吊车尾的！）  
鸣人感觉被看轻了，又想到自己被师父经常性打击，突然有些生气，暗暗凝聚内力，又向佐助刺去，竟真的伤到了他 。鸣人心下有点小得意，刚想进行下一波攻击，只见被划破左胳膊的佐助突然呕出一大滩的血，鸣人大惊，停了下来，自己什么时候变得这么厉害了。  
鸣人拿着剑楞站在原地，只觉得自己被对面的男狐狸精迷惑了，一丝鲜红的血迹挂在嘴角，原本苍白的脸更是面如纸色，猩红的瞳孔透着妖冶以及诡异……等等，他不是黑色的眼睛吗？？  
鸣人显然忘记自己应该一鼓作气地打败这个祸害人间的狐狸精，发愣之际，眼前的人向后退了几步，彻底隐没在愈来愈浓的雾中。鸣人才回过神来，暗叹“美色误人”。  
周围响起窸窸窣窣的声音，鸣人提剑警惕地看着四周，一道银色的身影一闪而过，鸣人只感觉到手腕一痛，抬手一看，竟是蛇的咬痕。鸣人第一想法不是这蛇毒是否致命，而是感叹自己碰到的竟是蛇妖，而不是狐狸精。  
  
蛇毒发作得很快，手脚发软的鸣人很快连剑都抓不住了， 鸣人一阵地发昏，眼前时黑时白，虚弱无力的倒在地上，只觉得浑身发烫，连挣扎的力气都没有。鸣人听见有蛇从四面八方围了过来，发出“嘶嘶”的声音，然后顺着宽松的衣裳爬到他的身体上，冰冷平滑的蛇身在火热的皮肤上爬过，带来奇怪的感觉。  
“唔……”鸣人嘴边溜出一丝呻吟，燥热、酸软的感觉席卷全身，脐下三寸处更是躁动不安。鸣人热的有些神智不清，努力地抬起软弱无力的手，想将衣服拉开来缓解浑身的燥热。已经无法焦距的眼睛放空的向上看着，模模糊糊中看见一条蛇盯着他，黝黑的眼睛闪烁着亮光，像一个人盯着他似的。  
突然一只冰凉的手摸着他的脸，“鸣人……”，他听见一低沉的男声在他耳边响起。  
鸣人本能地追逐那冰冷的手，迟钝的大脑后知后觉想起刚刚有人叫了他的名字，“嗯……”，鸣人蹭着佐助的手回道。  
佐助眼睛依旧是红色，黑色的符咒自他的左侧颈部蔓延。  
佐助的手慢慢的下滑，顺着鸣人的脖颈到达他的胸部，张开手掌将整个左胸包裹住，佐助能够感受到掌下皮肤的温热以及在皮肉下那跳动的心脏，他揉了揉鸣人锻炼的很好的胸部，低头吻上了鸣人的嘴唇。这个吻并不温柔，有些粗暴，彷佛要将鸣人吞入腹中般的凶狠，猩红的眼睛紧盯着鸣人涣散的蓝眼睛。  
与此同时，一条拇指粗细的蛇在他胸口摩擦，鸣人感觉乳头附近一阵轻微的刺痛——蛇咬了上去。蛇吐着蛇信子，分叉的前端刺戳着早已立起来乳头的乳孔，冰冷的鳞片在小巧的乳头上碾过去，用蛇尾逗弄着、拨弄着，灼热刺痒的感觉从胸口扩散。  
鸣人不会在接吻过程中换气，窒息的感觉更是雪上加霜。鸣人发出抵抗的声音，佐助终于放开了鸣人可怜的被亲的通红的嘴唇，伸手把正在玩弄鸣人乳头的蛇挥到一旁，将鸣人衣服脱个精光。  
然后扶起鸣人上半身将他抱在怀里，鸣人根本使不上力气，头部软软的搭在佐助的肩膀处。  
鸣人的阴茎早已挺立起来，陌生的燥热的感觉让鸣人急促地喘息着，热气夹杂着暧昧的喘息在佐助耳边徘徊。  
佐助眉头紧皱，脸色一白，嘴角流出了一丝血迹，黑色的咒印又蔓延上了一点，“天之咒印”的反噬撕扯着佐助的神经，让他头痛欲裂。  
佐助紧紧抱住鸣人，低头咬上了鸣人的脖颈，把鸣人咬疼了，“疼疼疼……”，鸣人拽了拽佐助的衣服。佐助感受到鸣人的痛苦，赶紧松开了牙关，看着那深深的牙印，伸出舌头舔了上去，然而带着歉意的舔舐很快演变成色情的吮吸。  
佐助顺着脖子向下，刻意地在鸣人锁骨处留下几处明显的痕迹，然后是被玩弄得涨大通红的乳头，张口将其含住，舌尖挑弄着那可怜的乳头。  
佐助一只手摸上鸣人的阴茎，上下撸动了几下，一条细小的蛇爬了上去，用蛇尾刺戳着马眼，企图将尾巴塞进去。  
这可是鸣人第一次下山，之前在山上随自来也修炼从未有过这种体验，虽然自来也这人好色又不靠谱还总喜欢逛山下的青楼，但从没有带着鸣人啊，鸣人长到18岁，仍是纯情处男。  
所以，可想而知，鸣人立马被刺激的马眼激动地挤出点点粘稠液体，他努力耸动着软软的腰，蹭着佐助腹部的衣物，企图获得更多的快感。  
鸣人整个人坐在佐助的大腿上，两条无力的腿被分开，臀部悬空。这给那群蛇可乘之机，一条小蛇从大腿外部向内部爬去，很快到达大腿根部，似乎是对臀瓣间那紧闭着的肉红色的穴感兴趣。小小的蛇头在外部用力，想要钻进去，鸣人感觉很不舒服，缩紧菊穴想要阻止小蛇的进犯，但那蛇仅小指粗细，蛇头蛇身更是平滑，且鸣人中了催情的蛇毒，于是在小蛇的几次努力后成功将蛇头顶了进去，之后的蛇身也很快钻了进来。越来越多的蛇聚了过来，似乎都对这小小的肉穴感兴趣，而那已经钻进菊穴的小蛇在里面扭动着蛇身，不经意地碰到了前列腺，一阵电流顺着脊椎向上。  
“啊……哈……”鸣人被上下刺激的忍不住张开嘴呻吟，阴茎更为肿胀，马眼激动的流出粘稠的半透明的前列腺液，马眼张张合合，佐助的手灵活的抚慰着鸣人，恶意的去摩擦鸣人敏感的龟头，很快，浓稠的阳精从马眼出射出，鸣人感觉眼前发白，大脑空白，这是他第一次体会这样的快感。  
佐助看着鸣人失神的表情，衔住他的嘴唇，毫不犹豫地攻城略地，同时又指挥着蛇群继续玩弄鸣人的身体。  
趁着鸣人射精后一时的放松，又钻进两条小蛇，它们缠绕在一起竟融合成一条蛇向着肠道深处钻去，然后又有小蛇钻了进来，再融合……蛇身不断的粗壮起来……  
场面变得越来越色情起来，鸣人眼角通红，红艳的舌尖若隐若现，赤裸的身体泛着情欲颜色，艳红的乳头在冰冷的雾气中瑟缩着，乳晕嵌着一个浅浅的牙印，再往下，可以看到小麦色的腹部上是逐渐液化半透明的液体，佐助的冷白色的手指把玩着鸣人软掉的阴茎，捏那圆鼓鼓的可爱的两个肉球。  
蛇群或分散在周围草地上观察着周围的情况，或缠绕在鸣人的肢体上，银白色的鳞片与小麦色的皮肤形成鲜明的对比，而悬空的臀部处，已经是三指粗细的蛇在被撑开的肉穴中进进出出，若抽出时太快，还能看到艳红的穴肉被稍稍带出，肛口的软肉被晶莹的液体浸润，散发着淫靡的气息。  
  
鸣人在射过后，蛇毒就除了大半 。回过神来的他只感觉羞耻难当，自己被这般玩弄却产生自己无法拒绝的快感，特别是后穴的刺激直接让鸣人再次硬了起来。  
于是，在感觉自己恢复了一些力气后，鸣人用尽力气推开佐助，佐助措不及防被直接推开，然后鸣人忍住羞耻迅速地拽出那条在自己后穴里搅弄的银蛇，起身企图逃走。可惜屁股还没离开佐助的大腿，就被佐助一把推倒在地，双腿被佐助死死地压住，两只手也被佐助的一只手抬高压住，略带湿润的草刺得鸣人脸庞有些发痒。  
佐助明显不悦的眼神让鸣人莫名的恐惧，偏过头不敢去和他对视。佐助强硬捏着鸣人的脸颊把头掰了回来。  
“你！干什……”鸣人还没把话说完，佐助就吻了下去，灵活的舌头探进去勾住鸣人努力躲避的舌头，鸣人依旧不知如何换气，被吻得几近窒息。  
恢复力气的鸣人狠狠地用牙齿咬了下去，成功将佐助的舌头咬破。鸣人下嘴有点重重，佐助嘴角都溢出了血，白皙的皮肤上沾染上鲜红的颜色，透着妖冶的色彩。佐助伸出舌头舔走嘴角的血，眸子紧盯着鸣人。  
鸣人莫名其妙有点怂，但一想到刚刚那人使蛇毒这种阴损的偷袭方法，之后还各种玩弄他，他应该理直气壮的愤怒，想了想能够骂人的词，挣扎着“骂”道：“你这……不要脸的妖怪！你！等着！我……我！我迟早会打败你的！哼！有本事别玩那些阴损的手段！等我恢复了，和我正面一决雌雄！你！你！快放开我！”一次性喊了这么多，鸣人涨红了脸，缓了缓，又挤出两个字，“混蛋！！”  
鸣人之间眼前这个混蛋蛇妖听完他的豪言壮语后，突然笑了，嘴角微微勾起，眼神中有说不出的意味。  
“你笑什么？！”  
佐助也不管鸣人是否炸毛，直捣黄龙，将两根手指探入还很湿润柔软的肉穴中，在里面翻弄搅动着，由于催情蛇毒的后期影响，鸣人的后穴自动分泌润滑的液体，越来特多，顺着佐助的手指向外涌出。佐助抽出手指，只见上面都是晶莹的液体，鸣人感觉自己要害羞到爆炸了，他看到佐助伸出嫣红的舌尖舔了舔指尖，鸣人脸更红了，觉得眼前人就是一个勾人的男狐狸精，不不不不，鸣人使劲摇头，这分明……应该是一个极其恶劣的混蛋。  
佐助看见鸣人脸红的样子，起了恶劣的逗弄之心。不容分说地把手指插入鸣人温暖的口腔中，两根手指夹住鸣人四处躲藏的舌头，肆意地搅弄着，直把鸣人弄得合不拢口腔，只能被动接受，来不及吞咽的口水顺着嘴角流出，“呜……呜”，鸣人刚想咬下去，佐助就把手指收回。  
沾染着涎液的手指来到了鸣人的胸口，夹起早被玩弄得肿大敏感的乳头，揉捻着，然后用整个手掌包裹着微鼓的胸，柔软细腻的皮肉很快被揉得红了一大片。  
鸣人只感觉似有一阵电流在胸口处蔓延到四肢，竟被揉硬了，之前神志不清的时候，都是毫无廉耻地呻吟出声，而现在已经恢复神志与羞耻心，“不……不要再玩了……”，鸣人挣扎起来，羞耻的都快流泪了。他对之前发生的事情记忆并不清晰，只感觉很舒服，但这种快感让鸣人很不适应，因为被玩弄胸口玩得硬了起来什么的……鸣人突然感觉特别委屈，觉得眼前的人不应该这么对自己，于是更加剧烈地挣扎起来。  
佐助松开对鸣人的限制，鸣人直接抬腿踹过去，被佐助躲开，佐助快速地出手，与鸣人对了不到三回合，就将鸣人双手反剪后面，然后又一把推倒，只不过这次推倒后，倒在了佐助不知什么时候变出的棉被上。  
  
佐助也不想再撩拨下去，直接切入正题，将鸣人的腰抬高，强迫性的分开双腿，迅速扩张了一下鸣人后面，衣服也没有脱，只露出涨大的阴茎，然后掐着鸣人的腰，便扶着自己的硬挺整个塞进等候已久的肉穴。  
虽然扩张过了，但佐助过于粗暴地挺入让鸣人还是感觉一阵的痛，给鸣人一种要捅破自己肚子的错觉。  
“啊！”鸣人下意识痛呼出声，“不……”，还没说完，又倍感羞耻，咬住嘴唇，将自己的脸埋进被子里。  
佐助一直保持着沉默，但还是贴心地让鸣人适应了一会儿。然后施力将鸣人的腰抬高，佐助摩挲着鸣人光滑的小麦色肌肤，挺动腰身进行活塞运动，粗大的阴茎在窄小的肉洞里进进出出，大量润滑的液体将两人的下体弄得一团糟。  
很快佐助就找到了鸣人的敏感点，“嗯……啊……太，太快了，慢一点……”鸣人被顶弄得有点受不了，强烈的快感激得鸣人生理性眼泪都流了出来，但身体却诚实地扭动着屁股配合着佐助的操弄。  
十年了，佐助看着身下的鸣人，他伸手抚摸着鸣人光滑的脊背，在上面留下红痕，以宣告自己的主权。  
十年艰苦孤独的复仇之旅注定了长久的孤独，佐助总是时不时梦见那天下午回去后看到的死去的父母及族人，这一切都让佐助越来越极端。哪怕他成长的再快，也不能满足复仇的条件，所以有一段时间佐助过于追求力量，直到被暗算种下天之咒印，又因为咒印爆发导致神志不清差点上山把鸣人直接带走，那时还有自来也阻止，现在……“鸣人应该属于自己，也只能属于自己”这种想法占据了一切。  
佐助的眼睛透露出近乎痴狂的神色，看着鸣人那金灿灿的头发，冒着汗珠的小麦色的皮肤，因为刺激而昂起的头部，似欲飞的蝴蝶翅膀的肩胛骨……这一切都让佐助兴奋，他九浅一深地顶弄着鸣人，双手箍着鸣人劲瘦的腰部，舔舐着鸣人脆弱的后颈，犹如野兽般地咬住那一小块皮肉，身下的猎物发出的痛苦的悲鸣没有引起狩猎者的同情，直至渗出血液，停下，再伸出舌头温柔地舔舐伤口。  
佐助亲吻着鸣人敏感的耳坠，在他耳旁低声一遍又一遍地喊着“鸣人”。鸣人早已放弃挣扎，沉浸在快感之中，迎合着有些粗鲁的顶弄，敏感的狭窄的甬道被毫不留情地闯入、捅开。鸣人肠道犹如一个极具弹性的皮套子紧紧裹着佐助的阳具，那物擦着鸣人的敏感点直到深处，刺激着鸣人那里越发的润滑。多余的肠液在抽插过程中带出，将穴口染得晶亮，顺着大腿的曲线，落在身下的锦被上，晕开一点一点的水渍。  
鸣人在射精的那一刹那，大声地喘息着，眼前一阵模糊。肉穴不受控制地紧缩，佐助被夹得也快要缴械了，于是加快速度，又顶弄了几个来回，顶在深处浇灌了进去。微凉的液体冲向火热的内壁，鸣人的阴茎在刺激下又射出一点点稀薄的精液。  
鸣人的身体突然发热，腹部隐隐出现朱红色的符咒，原就昏沉的大脑一阵刺痛，竟就这么昏了过去。


End file.
